Modern communication systems involve a delicate interplay of network components that support voice and data services. These systems are vital to business operations, such that downtime imposes a significant cost to the business. The impact of network failures (even very minor ones lasting only minutes) can be measured in thousands or even millions of dollars. Therefore, when problems arise with such systems and repairs are required, it is highly desirable that accurate information be available to telecom service providers to identify, track and update available inventory, for maintenance, repair or updating of particular systems in a timely manner. Because networks tend to develop and evolve independently (particularly with respect to voice service and data service), the coordination among the systems that support these services are lacking. The consequence is an inaccurate accounting of the inventory of the network assets, thereby resulting in operational inefficiency.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an automated asset inventory accuracy identification method and system that can determine inaccurate and inconsistent asset information maintained in different systems of a service provider.